


I don't think this is Mystic Falls

by Lyra_Mikelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Magic-Users, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Mikelson/pseuds/Lyra_Mikelson
Summary: This definitely isn't Mystic Falls, but that doesn't mean things are any less dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

                Darkness. That was all I could see when I woke up. The last thing I remembered was the full moon, I was with Hope, we were looking for MG and Landon. Rafael was there too. Dr. Saltzman and Kaleb were kneeling next to someone. Then, nothing. Just an endless darkness surrounding me. It felt like I couldn’t breathe, but at the same time I could. As if I was in a limbo state between life and death, chaos and peace, a hurricane and a lake. Everything was always changing except one thing, the darkness.

                It felt like years, but, in reality, it was probably only a few hours. I say that it was only a few hours, because when the darkness ebbed away, it was early the day after, in the same year and month, that I was engulfed in the darkness.

                When I opened my eyes though, everything was different. I wasn’t in the forest anymore. I couldn’t even recognize my surroundings. The only thing I knew, was I was on a dock with warehouses everywhere. Worst of all, I couldn’t see, or sense, my sister. I definitely, wasn’t in Mystic Falls anymore.

                Slowly, I stood up. I tried to reach out with my magic, hoping that I would find, someone, something, some sort of magic. Thankfully I sensed a weak magical current, coming from a warehouse nearby. Weird, then again, my life has been about as crazy as you can get.


	2. Introductions, drug deals, and trust issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are spells

                The warehouse was dark and musty inside, it reminded me of the werewolf transformation space below Salvatore. This thought made my heart clench. Inside the warehouse there were boxes everywhere. People were moving the boxes, they must have contained dark objects or something because that’s where the magic was coming from. Not all of it though, up in the rafters was where I sensed magic, it was stronger than the boxes, but still very weak. I snuck around, hiding in the shadows. A trick I had picked up from my years of pranking and, various, school related activities.

All around the warehouse were these people in weird costumes. The way the magic girl held herself I could tell she wasn’t confident in her magic, that would make sense as to why it was so weak. The guy with gills that was in the rafters near her held himself like an alpha, he was probably the leader. There was another guy with black hair and a strong build, my guess would be the muscle. The two I had past on my way inside, one was a red-haired boy with a runner’s build. The other person was sort of invisible, if it weren’t for my enhanced senses or my trained eye, I wouldn’t have noticed. On the roof there was a raven-haired boy with a blonde girl looking through some windows. The boy had a cape and the girl had a quiver.

I continued to sit in the rafters, hidden by shadows. I watched the magic girl as she glanced constantly at the gilled leader next to her. I wouldn’t doubt them having a psychic conversation. A strange group of people entered the building, one of them had a black and white mask, he was at the head of the group and looked like he was on steroids. The leader looked at the girl, nodded, and leaped into action. The tattoos on his arms glowed a light blue as he shocked one of the men with electricity. The people who had been moving the boxes moved in. The rest of the people in costumes took that as their cue. The magic girl was struggling to take down her opponents, if there was a time to make myself known, it was now.

Jumping down from the rafters I rolled, absorbing the shock from hitting the ground and distributing it to the rest of my body. I landed next to the magic girl, upon closer inspection I noticed she tried to fake confidence, her black hair was slightly knotted, and she already had sweat beading on her forehead. She whipped around and was about to attack me, I put my hands up slightly and gave her my signature crooked grin. I suppose I get that from my father.

“Looks like you could use some help. Your magic, it’s untrained. The way you cast spells is ineffective.” She looked at me confused as the fight raged on around us.

“ _Phasmatos Somnus_ ” When I cast the spell, the group led by the masked steroid dude and drug transport people collapsed, unconscious. The people surrounded the black-haired girl defensively.

“How about a ‘hey thanks for the help’ instead of assuming I plan on attacking you?” The magic girl must have told them I helped her because they let her step out of the circle. She held her hand out for me to shake. I stared at her for a moment before I took her hand and shook it firmly.

“Thanks for the assist, but what did you mean by ‘my magic is untrained’ I was trained by my father.”

“Well,” I started, weighing my answer carefully, “Who was he trained by?”

“I don’t know, I’m Zatanna by the way.”

“I’m Lyra, Lyra Mikaelson, member of the Crescent wolf pack, North East Atlantic pack and New Orleans Witch Community. I’d be happy to teach both you and your father a different form of magic if you’d like.”  Zatanna nodded, violently. She stepped out of the way and pointed to the people now standing behind her.

Gill boy/ leader = Aqualad/ leader.

Raven-haired cape dude = Robin/ the hacker.

Red-head = Kid Flash/ speedster, now that I think about it, that makes sense.

Blonde = Artemis/ Archer

Green/ invisible girl = Miss M/ Miss Martian

Raven-haired power house = Superboy

Long story short we went through introductions, stopped a drug deal, and I still don’t trust them, but they trust me. They took me to their secret mountain base thing where a tallish guy in a black costume that reminded me of a bat, stood, awaiting our arrival.


	3. How are we not in trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, vamps, vigilantes and everything in between. Here is another chapter, sorry this has been going pretty slow. Enjoy

“Who is this?” The bat glared at the team. They looked down and shuffled their feet. I probably would have been scared too, if I hadn’t faced a literal dragon before.

“Lyra Mikaelson. Who are you supposed to be?”

“I am Batman.” I suddenly came to the realization that all those comic books I would read with MG were real. The shock must have shown on my face because Batman looked proud or something, I can’t really describe it.

“Let me guess flash is real too, and his name is Barry Allen? Gorilla Grodd, Joker, Count Vertigo, they all exist?”

“What do you mean, do they all exist?” Kid Flash, or, Wally, looked at me questioningly.

“Well,” I looked at everyone, “where I come from you guys are comic book characters, I know all of your secrets. I won’t tell that would be rude.”

“Where you come from?” This time it was Aqualad who spoke.

“Yeah, I don’t know what that means yet, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

“About the training, would you still be up for it?” Zatanna looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah I’m still up for it, you should ask your dad about it though. Batman is it okay if I teach Zatanna more magic here?” Batman told us he would have to do a background check, an interrogation and all that. Until then however I have to stay at the cave with Megan, Conner, and Kaldur.


	4. Morning interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted after all because I got my trigonometry grades back and might not be able tto update this weekend, I will try.

I woke up late, as usual. I tried finding my way around the base, the only thing I did was get lost. By the time I finally got to the main room I met Batman in, he was waiting with the rest of the team.

“Interrogation?” Batman nodded wordlessly and led me to a room near the main one. The room was, pretty stereotypical. A dark gray room that is supposed to make you uncomfortable. It was more like a werewolf transformation space, apart from the table and 2 chairs opposite each other.

“Let’s get started, your father, tell me about him, where you’re from.” Batman folded his hands and leaned on the table slightly.

“Let the team in here, they should be allowed to here this, and I should be able to see the people who watch me.” I kept my head bowed, even when I heard the door open and the team walk in.

“Tell us about your father.” Batman repeated. I could sense the team’s anticipation.

“My father was Klaus Mikaelson. One of the Earth’s original vampires. He was also the world’s first Hybrid. He was known as the great evil, but that changed when my mom had me and my sister Hope. We were his, redemption, in a way.” Robin took a step forward, and I raised my head to meet his gaze.

“You,” he cleared his throat, “you use was, as in past tense?”

“Yeah, even immortal beings can find a way to die.” This time it was Zatanna who stepped forward.

“He was a vampire, right? So, wouldn’t sunlight or a wooden stake kill him?”

“No, he was an original vampire, even removing his heart wouldn’t kill him, anything that would kill a normal vampire and stuff like that, would kill him, but not really.” Batman brought our attention back to him.

“What about your mother?” Batman looked skeptical of my good intentions, I can’t blame him, my father was known as, the great evil after all.

“My mother was a werewolf alpha, of the crescent wolf pack, basically a queen, not just an alpha.” Superboy finally seemed interested enough to ask a question.

“Could you understand a wolf?” I pondered how to reply for a moment before responding.

“Yes, but only in my wolf form.” Superboy nodded and left the room, I don’t know why.

“How can you do magic?” Zatanna’s eyes were glimmering with curiosity.

“My father’s mother was a witch. A very powerful one, compared to most.”

“That will be enough for now, we will continue this later.” Batman got up and left without another word. After that Megan showed me around the cave and I learned Conner had a pet wolf. They asked me for a demonstration of my powers, I, of course, agreed gladly. I think I’m going to get along with this crowd, just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new chapter. IT WILL BE COMING SOON. Hopefully after school I'll get this done, it's early release today. I will try. See you soon. If you like Marvel you can check out my other story, it's called Lost in Reality.


End file.
